FX
Profile "Lights, camera, ME!" FX has changed quite a lot from his days of being an Autobot and field commander of the Junkions. FX sometimes is a mischief maker and can pull pranks with the best of them. FX is an accomplished inventor and medic and can repair or build almost anything he needs too. Also, as a master of special effects, he is equipped with a holo-projector that he can use to create patterns of light to stun a foe, create effects objects or people, and can even turn himself invisible for a short time. FX comes equipped with a high powered laser produced from concentrating his holograms into a focused beam of light, sonic generators to produce a sonic force wave of destructive power, with stunning results. For short ranged combat he wields an energy-sword called FXcalibur is at his side. Lastly, in robot mode he is also equipped with a jetpack to reach into the sky for several hours of frequent flier miles, no mile high club. FX turns into a Hot Rod Volkswagen and can reach speeds up to 300 mph. While in car mode FX wields his sonic generators, which are tied into his 8-track system to produce a sonic wave & stunning light show; with the aid of his holograms. Embedded under his hood and attached to his bumpers is an array of small radar dishes. This allows him to detect moving and hidden objects as small as a toaster from horizon to horizon providing excellent peripheral vision with a 360 degree viewing range. In an effort to save FX's life a suit of power armor was made for FX. When he places the armor on he becomes Special FX, same bat time, same bat channel. He's just bigger, badder, more powerful, but same power supply so he can only hold the form for so long before he must revert back to non-power armored form. FX sometimes can get low on energon due to all his gadgets he has on himself. History It is the year 1990. The brilliant inventor, Wheeljack, and accomplished medic, Ratchet created FX with a set of old mech design plans found stained in his workshop. Since parts of the plans were ruined, they created a new type of circuit board and placed it into FX. This circuit board would come into play many years later, which could have meant the life or death of FX, and even the Junkions. Brought online FX quickly took on his responsibilities of being a ground scout for the Autobots on Earth to seek out and spy on the Decepticons. Then, one day in 1995 on a solo scouting mission that went bad, being discovered by the Decepticons he fled, trying to send out a distress call for help, but to no avail. The group of seekers lead by Ramjet blasted him off the roadway as he toppled over down the side of a cliff. The seekers satisfied with eliminating the threat left FX for dead at the bottom of a gorge. :Badly damaged, his radio, and transformation systems disabled from the fall he laid there for days in his alt-car mode. His systems were failing, and very low on energon he had given up hope of ever being rescued. Little did he know that that Autobots were not coming as the Decepticons had sent Optimus Prime footage of FX’s destruction and said that there was nothing left of him to be salvaged. Then, like an angel a couple on a nature hike as part of their honeymoon has stumbled upon FX, Zach and Shelly Keats. They looked over the wreckage and being the nice couple that they were called for a tow truck and to haul the car off. They took it to a local junkyard to be scraped, but something clicked. FX sparked back to reality for a moment as he was being hauled into the yard, and the radio started to play. Curious, they stopped the tow truck and had it sent to Shelly’s father’s friend Frank, who was a local mechanic. The frame was in good shape, and some of the insides were still intact. Repairing much as he could, as the insides were also fairly foreign in design he kicked in the auto-repair systems on FX. :A few weeks had passed and slowly FX’s auto-repair systems started to correct the damage caused by the seekers, and from his fall. His memory however was all jumbled and damaged from that event. Shelly used FX as her own personal car, repainting it, and taking care of it as her new baby. One night after working late she was returning home as a drunk driver almost smashed into her, but FX had taken control of him self swerving to get out of the way. He spoke to her asking if she was alright. Pulling over to the side she got out and ran out in fright. Before her very eyes FX turned from his Geo Tracker car mode, into his robot form. He came out to them showing them what he really was. He stayed with them until 2005 learning that everything he could about Earth and its history and customs. They took him back to Autobot City where he snuck aboard a shuttle headed for Cybertron. In 2006 FX was nearly killed by a Decepticon. The Junkions rebuilt him and he has been with them ever since. He even was leader of the Junkions for a brief time, while Wreck-Gar went off on a journey to find himself, and who he was. Notes * FX is originally a character from 2k5, but for when he visited our MUX we made of version for him here. * FX founded KNUJ, the Junkion TV station. * KNUJ's weather girl was the lovely human, Cupcake, who was an object owned by FX. Earthscorch is Cupcake's #1 fan. * FX had a brief singing career. * FX opened up KNUJ Toys in Japan, to produce miniature toys and collectibles of the Autobots, Decepticons, and Junkions. It's currently being run by Junkyard, who renamed his own toy Junkheap for copyright reasons. Logs Stats =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= -*- PROFILE FOR FX -*- =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Mode 1: Robot Mode 2: MiniCar Mode 3: Power Armor Strength - 75 Intelligence - 83 Dexterity - 74 Leadership - 95 Endurance - 85 Courage - 80 Speed - 72 Technical - 76 Firepower - 78 Energon Limit - 95 Mode 1: Velocity: 47 -*- Size: 4 -*- Armor: 3 Mode 2: Velocity: 69 -*- Size: 4 -*- Armor: 1 Mode 3: Velocity: 50 -*- Size: 6 -*- Armor: 4 = Attacks for Mode 1: Kick Punch Energy_Sword Laser Sonics Special Area_Ranged Blade Slap Attacks for Mode 2: Blade Sonics Special Laser Attacks for Mode 3: Kick Punch Slap Laser Energy_Sword Blade Special Abilities for Mode 1: Flight Space-Pilot Construction Repair Holograms Invisibility Forcefield Abilities for Mode 2: Radar Holograms Abilities for Mode 3: Holograms Skills: Singing, Earth Lore, Holography, Sleight of Hand, Dancing, Jury-Rig, Bartending, Virtual Reality Tech, Gambling, Acting, Thievery, Disguise, Sound Effects, Mimicry, Psychology, Parapsychology, TV Personality, Camouflage, Basic Electronics, Circuit Design/Repair, Hologram Engineer, Television/Video, Computer: AI, Computer: Programming, Computer: Repair, Photonics, Optic Systems, Engineering: Lasers, Laser Communications, Photography, Engineering: Electronics, Forcefield Mechanics, Art: Laserlight, Art: Holograms =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Credits * This page uses content from Transformers: 2005 MUSH - The Wiki. The original article was here: http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/FX Category:inactive Category:Stats